Where Love Begins
by SilentlyWaiting13
Summary: This is the story of my character Lacey who comes from the world of the gods, she starts attending school in the human world alongside the main cast of the show. Will she find love here? If she does who will it be?
1. The New Girl

The day had just broken and the sun was just visible over the horizon. A fresh new day was starting for Lacey. She had just woken up and was getting ready for her first day at a new school. _I wonder what this place will be like_, she thought to herself. "Lacey dear, it's time for breakfast," her mother called. "Coming mom, I just have to finish up something," she replied. Finally, she walked down the stairs with her long green hair flowing behind her, like a grassy plain on a windy day. She enjoyed the morning sun more then she ever did.

"Oh, look at the time," her mother exclaimed. "Time for you to head out for school sweetie," her mother said as she shoved Lacey out the door. The walk to school was a long and lonely one. Walking by herself wasn't something she was a stranger to, she did it all the time in middle school. Walking a little further she felt something hit against her neck, it was the yin yang necklace given to her long ago; she looked at it with a smile. As she took one last look at it, her mood suddenly picked up. She was happy to be in a new town and to be going to a new school. Looking forward with a smile, her eyes had a shimmer to them because of the morning sun. It was as if she found a new determination; She could finally see the school in sight and her new life was about to start.

She walked into the office and was directed to her classroom. It was a senior class, class 4, and the teacher's name was Mrs. Na. She seemed to be a nice enough teacher, but also seemed to be the kind of person that wouldn't take nonsense. "Alright class, we have a new student, give her your attention and respect," Mrs. Na said. "Um, hello my name is Lacey and I come from the world of the gods." The world of the gods and the world of the demons has been opened, and some choose to live among humans and interact with them. "I hope we all can be friends," said Lacey. "Alright class, if you have any questions ask them now," said Mrs Na. Lacey glanced across the room to answer any questions. Looking over all the students in the class, she noticed someone that looked oddly familiar._ No, it couldn't be, _she thought to herself. "Alright Lacey, take your seat," said Mrs. Na. She did as she was instructed and sat down in the only available seat behind a girl with short orange hair with a red bow. _Wow, she's pretty,_ Lacey thought to herself.

After class was over, a few people came to her. "Hi there, my name is Kaede, and this is Rina and Sia. Kaede was the individual with orange hair that Lacey sat behind. Rina had long blue hair that was tucked behind her long ears. Cya had long red hair. "Hi there, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Lacey said.

After school, Lacey decided to go home and rest after her first day. She said goodbye to everyone and headed on her way. On her way home, she thought about everything that had happened. _Could that of really been her? _she thought to herself as she walked in her house. "How was your first day," her mother asked. "Good, kind of restless but, at least it was interesting," Lacey replied. "Interesting, how," her mother asked. "I thought I saw someone I recognized today in my class," she replied. "That is interesting," said her mother. Now that it was night time,it was relaxing to feel the cool twilight breeze after a long day. "Alright, time for bed Lacey, or you won't get up tomorrow!" her mother yelled from down stairs,"Alright, good night, and see you in the morning," shouted Lacey back. She laid there in her bed wondering what the next day would bring. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling "Tomorrow will be the start of a wonderful friendship" she said with her last breath before falling asleep.


	2. The Start of a New Life

The sun was rising over the horizon as Lacey opened her eyes. _Time for school_ thought Lacey with a smile on her face. Today was the day she was going to spend with her new friends. She got out of bed, and got ready for school. Her hair was a mess, she brushed it with care because it was something that she held precious to her. Lastly she put on her yin yang choker. "Lacey dear, time for breakfast," her mother called from downstairs. "Alright mom, I'll be right down," replied Lacey. She rushed down stairs to see what there was to eat. "This morning I fixed you eggs, pancakes, and bacon," her mother said. Lacey had never tried these foods before and was anxious to try them. "Looks good, I can't wait to try it," said Lacey. She savored every bite of it and couldn't wait to see what was going to be next. "Oh, look at the time," her mother exclaimed. Lacey glanced at the clock above the doorway. "Oh no, I'm going to be late," she exclaimed. Lacey quickly finished her food, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Lacey ran down the street as fast as she could. _I have to hurry or I'll be late,_ she thought to herself. Looking ahead she saw the school in sight. _I can make it,_ she thought to herself. She entered the classroom with just a few minutes to spare. She spent that time talking with Sia, Rina, and Kaede. They were discussing what they were going to do after the day ended.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom swung open. "Alright class, butts in seats," the voice said. It was Ms. Na, she entered the room and slammed her book on the desk. "Today we'll be talking about the history of the gate opening," she said. The class looked disappointed and groaned. "Finally, I can learn about how the gate was opened to the human world," said Lacey with excitement. Ms. Na began the lesson by explaining that the worlds of the gods and demons were sealed off to the human world, until ten years ago. Thats when the doorway was opened. After it was opened the gods and demons began moving into the human world to live. Ms. Na continued on for thirty more minutes about things that were speculated to happen a few years down the road concerning the gate. "Alright class, I think thats enough for the day, I'll be easy on you today no homework," Said Ms. Na.

Finally the school day was over, and it was time for the fun to begin. "What are we going to do," asked Lacey. "Well, I need to go to cooking club so I can get a recipe," said Keade. Alright, we'll meet up with you afterwards," said Rina. "Looks like we'll be heading over to my house to hang out," said Sia. All the girls nodded their heads and headed for the door. Suddenly a huge crowd of people gathered around the door. "We are here for Rina and Sia," the multitude cried out. "Who are these people," asked Lacey. "Ugh, these are people from our fan clubs," said Rina. "Yeah, these pests won't leave us alone, and I wish they would" said Sia. Understanding what they were talking about Lacey turned to the side and walked towards the front of the school. Cya and Rina soon followed after dealing with the fan clubs. They walked out of the school heading for Sia's house.

After arriving at the house Lacey was greeted by the king of the gods,Ustoma, he certainly carried himself like he was the king.

"What do you want to do first," asked Sia. "Well, I could cook us something to eat," said Lacey. Sia and Rina both looked interested in trying some of her cooking. "Alright then, I'll get started right away," said Lacey. Finally, the food was ready and the gang all dug into it "This is really good," said Sia. "You should think of joining the cooking club," said Rina.

After the meal the girls said goodnight and began planning the next day. "This is definitely a good life," said Lacey. _That really seems like her _she thought to herself as she walked home. "_I'll just ask her tomorrow up front,"_she said to herself as she entered her room. She touched her choker one last time before taking it off for the night. "I'll be waiting for tomorrow," she said, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Truth Revealed

The sun had not risen yet, but Lacey was already up. She was eager to find out if this was the person she had searched for. She got herself ready for school. She grabbed her yin yang choker and held it in her hands for a while. Her mind started to drift into a memory.

She saw herself standing in the street, alone and tired, suddenly she heard a voice "Are you lost," a voice said. "Y-yes I am," Lacey replied. The voice had long flowing hair and grabbed her and took her home. "My name is Lisianthus," the girl said. "Hi there my name is Lacey," She said in response. "Here I want you to have this," said Lisianthus. She extended her hand and dropped a choker in Lacey's hands.

Lacey dear, time for breakfast her mother called from downstairs. This broke Lacey out of the memory. "I'm coming," she responded. She put the choker on and headed downstairs. Breakfast was her favorite time of the morning because it was the only time she got to spend with her mother.

"Well I'm heading out now," Lacey said. "Aw, already but its so early," her mother replied. "Yea theres something that I need to check out," Lacey stated. "Alright, well have a good day and be safe, I hope you find what your looking for," her mother replied. Lacey walked out the house and started down the street. She walked slower then usual because her mind was filled with different memories and what she may say to her friends. _I hope that I can find her and that she'll remember me_ Lacey thought to herself. She continued to walk towards the school. "Hey there pretty lady," a voice shouted. Lacey turned around and saw a boy who seemed to be around her age. "Hey, I appreciate the comment but I would rather not be called to in that way," she replied. She turned around to walk to school "Hey, don't turn your back on me," the boy said. He grabbed Lacey by the arm and jerked her toward him. "Hey, let me go," she shouted. The boy ignored her and just kept her close to himself. "I said let me go," Lacey shouted. Her fist clinched, she swung and hit him in the face. The boy let go and she ran "Hey, you'll pay for that," he shouted. Lacey started running towards the school. The boy caught her by the hair. "Help me," she shouted. "Hey you let go of her," another voice shouted. Suddenly, a boy jumped in with a hard hit. "Hey are you alright," the voice said to Lacey. "Yes, thank you," Lacey replied. He reached out to help her up. "Thank you," Lacey said. "No problem, glad I could help," he replied. My name is Lacey, whats yours," she asks. "It's Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied.

Lacey entered the classroom, she glanced over the room quickly and saw her friends standing in the corner discussing the plans for after school. _Alright, Ill wait till after school so I don't attract to much attention _she thought to herself. She walked over to the corner where they were standing and joined in the conversation "What do you want to do after school," asked Rina. "Well, I have cooking club after school so I'll catch up with you after that," replied Kaede. "Again?You always go to cooking club, learning to cook something new for Rin are we," said Cya. Kaede face became red and she turned her face away from the others quickly. "Well what do you think Lacey," asked Rina "I don't know how about we all head to the arcade after school and just hang out," Lacey replied. "That sounds like a good idea, we never do that," said Rina. "Yeah, it will be a nice change of pace," replied Sia. "Alright class butts in seats," a voice yelled as they entered the room. The class all took their seats and got ready for the day to start. That day the class just reviewed some of the information that Lacey had already studied at home. _I can't wait till the end of the day to go to the arcade with my friends _Lacey thought to herself as Ms. Na gave the homework assignment. "Alright class tonight for homework your to write me a ten page paper on the era of the samurai," she said. With that the bell rang and the day was finally over. The girls all walked to the arcade. Hey Sia, can I talk to you a second," asked Lacey. "Sure, what's on your mind," she replied. "Well see, you look like someone that I haven't seen in years," Well, who do you think that I am," she asked with a sudden curiosity. " Well see, when I was younger a young girl named Lisiantus, she helped me find my way home," Lacey replied "Did she give you a choker," Sia asked. "Yes she did," said Lacey touching her choker and remembering the memory. 'Yes that was me all those years ago and I was wondering if I would ever see you again," Said Sia Lacey began to tear up "I've been wanting to see you, and tell you thank you for everything," said Lacey. Sia and Lacey hugged and then headed into the arcade, and had the most fun any of them ever had. Lacey headed home after that.

"Welcome home sweetie," her mom said. "Thanks mom," Lacey replied with a big smile on her face. "Did you ever find out what you wanted," her mother asked. "Yeah I did and I'm so glad that I did, because I reconnected with an old friend" Lacey replied. Her mother looked at her puzzled. "Old friend," she asked "Yes it was someone that I met many years ago in the world of the gods" she replied. "Well I'm tired so goodnight," Lacey said as she walked up the stairs. Lacey got ready for bed and crawled in bed with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Memories

At the beginning of the day Lacey woke up from a wonderful dream of the time a a child with Sia. "I wonder what today's going to be like with the gang." she said. Lacey woke up earlier then usual. _Well, might as well get up and get dressed and enjoy breakfast. _She thought to herself. She got up and started getting ready. She looked at the choker and smiled. The gift from all those years ago had a shimmer to it this morning. She grabbed the choker and finally put it on. _TIme to start another day. _She thought as she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

She looked through the refrigerator, looking for a good breakfast. Her mother was still sleeping, she worked on breakfast every morning. "I'll let her sleep in today she deserves it. Lacey grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. She fixed herself a good breakfast and her mother one for when she woke up.

The sun hadn't risen yet. The sky was so dark that it seemed unimaginable that the sky ever had any life at all. _I wonder_ she thought to herself as she was putting her mother's breakfast on a plate and set it on the plate. Lacey wrote a note that read, "Morning mom, here's some breakfast. I'm heading out to see the sunrise. I'll be back in a few minutes, Love Lacey." With that she headed out the door and headed to a nearby field to see the sunrise.

The field still had the morning dew on the blades of grass. The blades of grass were a light brown color because of the season. The field had few trees which allowed someone in the field to see all the way across. Lacey kept her eyes on the horizon and waited to see what would happen. She waited and waited. Finally, she could see a glimpse of light peak over the horizon. With this light the clouds had a very pretty orange-red tent to it. The sun rose steadily across the morning sky. _Wow so beautiful _she thought as she watched. Finally the sun came completely out of the horizon. The light was warm and soothing. Lacey stood in the field letting the light of the sun hit her skin. "Wow that was amazing." She said while walking back to the house.

She walked thorough her front door to see her mother sitting at the table enjoying the breakfast that she had left. "Morning mom, how'd you sleep?" Lacey said. "Good, thank you for the breakfast that was a wonderful surprise." her mother replied. "Well, sorry I can't stick around and talk longer but I need to head to school before I'm late.," said Lacey. Her mother glanced at the clock and smiled. " Time flies, Alright then have a good day and I'll see you at the end of the day," her mother replied.

Lacey grabbed her bag and headed out the door with a smile on her face. She walked down the street humming a tune that she learned when she was little. As she walked further and further toward the school her mood changed to an even happier one if that was even possible. She finally made it to the grounds of the school and was excited to start the day.

She walked into her classroom to the usual morning chatter. As usual she saw her friends standing in the corner of the room talking about the days plans and catching up on what had happened the previous night. Lacey walked over and said hi to everyone. "What are the plans for today?" she said. "We haven't decided quit yet we'll think of something before the day is over," replied Sia. "Alright, well actually, I came to tell you that I'm not going to be able go with all of you today," said Lacey. The group looked shocked and was curious as to the reason that she could not join them. Lacey was still required to join a club. She was going to check out the cooking club because she always wanted to know how to cook. This way she could help her mother around the house.

The door to the classroom flung open. As usual it was Ms. Na coming in to start the day. "Alright class butts in seats," she said, as she did every morning. The lesson was over the literature of the samurai era. This seemed to be the theme of the lessons for the week.

Finally the class was over and it was time to head off to any other activities. "Well guys, I'll see you later," said Lacey as she was heading out the door. "See you later Lacey, hey stop by my house on your way back to your place," replied Sia. "We'll be waiting on you, now go have some fun and enjoy yourself," said Rina. "Will do," Lacey replied as she walked out the door towards the cooking club. Lacey went walking down the hall till she saw a room with the label "Cooking Club" written above it. _Well, this is it time to see what this is like_ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

She opened the door slowly and found that a girl that seemed to be the same age if not a year older standing by a sink preparing ingredients for what appeared to be a dessert. "Um excuse me," said girl turned in her direction and smiled. "Oh hi there," she said in a sweet tone of voice. "I'm here because I have an interest in the cooking club," she replied. "What do you know how to cook?" the other girl asked curiously. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Asa Shigure, I'm the head of the cooking club." Lacey smiled and said "It's nice to meet you, my name is Lacey, I would like to join the cooking club because I've always wanted to learn how to cook." Asa looked back at her and smiled. "I'd be honored to have you as part of the club." Lacey was relieved to find that the head of the cooking club was so nice. "Well, I'm almost done with todays recipe so how bout you come back tomorrow and we'll start something simple together," she said. "Alright sounds good," Lacey replied. With that Lacey left the room and headed for Sia's house.

Lacey began walking towards the house. She had a nice walk enjoying the sunset. She began walking down a flight of stairs just before the street where Sia lived. Lacey's mind began to wander and out of the far corners of her mind a distant memory emerged. She remembered that she was a little girl no older then the age of seven. She was enjoying a beautiful day. She also someone standing over her with a smile on his face. This figure was her father. That night her father had to go to the human world on a business trip of some kind. She remembered that he left with a kiss and a promise. "I'll play with you all day when I get back," he said. As he did every time he left. A few days passed and she was playing in the yard of her home. She was told to come into the house by her mother. "Sweetie, your father died in an accident yesterday" Lacey remembers the sentence vividly. Suddenly Lacey came back to herself and began crying heavily. Before she could even make it to tell Sia she ran all the way home.

The front door swung open and her mother said, " Welcome home sweet," her mother couldn't even finish her sentence before she was interrupted by the sound of a bedroom door slamming.


	5. The Reconnection

Her mother came up the stairs and put her ear on the door. All she heard was the sounds of crying. "Lacey dear, are you alright? what happened?" She said worriedly. Shortly after she shook the doorknob, it was locked from the inside. Lacey's voice came like a loud boom, "Leave me alone, I don't want you to be in here," she shouted. Her mother could barely understand what she was saying. She could tell that something horrible happened. Suddenly her mother remembered something _Lacey acted like this once before._ Her mother put her hand on the door, understanding why Lacey was acting so discouraged.

"It's because of your father isn't it?" she asked. Lacey's room was dark, the only light was from the light in the hallway where her mother was standing. "It was about your father wasn't it?" her mother asked. Lacey looked up at the door. "Lacey, please open the door, I want to be here for you but I can't if you don't let me," her mother said. Suddenly she felt the door open. "Mom, What happened?" Lacey asked. Her mother saw that her eyes were red. She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight. "Sweetie, I know this is hard to understand but your father was a wonderful man. He loved you and he would be proud of you," she said. "But why, How do I know what I'm doing isn't a mistake," Lacey exclaimed.

"Your father would want nothing more then for you to be happy." her mother explained. Her mother sat by her side explaining all that she could about Lacey's father. How he was kind, caring, happy, understanding, and many other qualities that Lacey possessed. "You really are your father's daughter," her mother said. This took Lacey by surprise. "How am I like him?" she asked "You're like him because of your personality and because of the way you carry yourself," her mother explained. "Also your father was like this when we were your age." Lacey listened to her mother intently hanging onto every word. This was the first she'd heard of her father in years. _I can't figure out what happened to him though_,she thought.

"What happened to him?" she asked "Well he came to this world to find work so he could support us. Then when he was heading to work he got into an accident." her mother explained. I can't fully explain it but I know he loved you and no matter what anyone says you are my daughter and you are special in your own way." Lacey finally stopped crying and a small smile cracked on her face as the sun was at the highest point, which in this world meant it was noon.

"Well, you've missed most of the day, why don't you just relax for the rest of the day" her mother said. Lacey liked that idea. She was hungry and went down the stairs and fixed herself some lunch. After lunch she decided to write in her journal for the day and write down all of her feelings.

When she had finally finished writing the sun had started to set. It was hard to put all of those feelings and understanding all of what happened. She remembered the memory of Sia. _Her and Sia ran and played in the street while their fathers worked and while their mothers were out somewhere_

It was a long day filled with tears for Lacey but she was able to go to bed with a smile and a happy memory in her heart. She drifted off to sleep and into the deep slumber that she desperately needed and desired.


	6. Finding Love

The day broke with a load sound and a flash of light. It was something that Lacey had never seen before. "Mom, I'm heading out to check something," she shouted. Lacey quickly got up and dressed so as not to miss this phenomenon of water falling from the sky. Lacey seemed to fly down the stairs and barrel out the front door. Lacey ran to the same spot where she saw the sunrise.

There she laid in the grass letting the droplets of water collect and run off her face. It was a feeling that she had never experienced before, somehow it was calming and soothing. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then a load boom. Lacey might not have been in the human world for long but, she knew that a load sound coming all of a sudden meant trouble. She rushed back to her house to eat some breakfast and to get her things for school.

Lacey ate breakfast quickly and grabbed her things, "Wait, before you go I need to remind you that I'll be taking care of some arenas today so take your keys," her mother said. "Ok, thanks for the reminder. I need to get going or I'll be late and trust me you don't want to make my teacher mad," Lacey replied.

Lacey ran down the street towards the school to meet up with the group. Suddenly, someone stepped out in front of her. Lacey barrels into him knocking both of them down to the ground. "Hey, why don't you watch where your going" the boy exclaimed. "Sorry I'm in a hurry I didn't mean to, My name's Lacey." "Nice to meet you I guess I'm Jose," the boy replied. "Where were you headed in such a hurry," Jose inquired. "Oh, I was heading to my school, see if I'm late my teacher will be really mad," she replied. "What a stroke of luck I'm heading there too, Who's your teacher?" "Mrs. Nah," Lacey said with a chill down her spine. "Oh, I completely understand I had her last year, I made her mad a couple times," said Jose. Suddenly out in the distance they heard the sound of a bell. "Oh no, I'm gonna get it now, it was nice to meet you Jose," said Lacey as she started to run. "Wait, would you like to meet me here tomorrow and we can walk together," asked Jose. "I'd like that I'll be seeing you then," replied Lacey.

Lacey finally made it to school, but she was dreading going into class because she knew what she was going to get. Lacey got to the door and knocked, "Come in" she heard from the other side. She opened the door and saw that the lesson was on a time period known as the Dark Ages. "Nice of you to join us," said Mrs. Nah. I'll deal with you after class, for now take your seat and take the notes for the day. Lacey did as she was instructed and couldn't wait to tell her friends what had happened this morning.

After class Lacey explained to Mrs. Nah what happened and she seemed to understand, but she still gained a day cleaning the room because of her tardiness. Lacey didn't mind because it was her fault she was late and she took responsibility for her actions. Lunch rolled around and she told her friends everything from seeing the water fall out of the sky, which she found out was called rain, to meeting Jose. When they heard everything it gave way to a multitude of questions. After answering all of them the day was finally over and Lacey headed home.

Lacey got home after walking slowly and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and went up to her room to drop off her stuff. She couldn't wait for her mom to come home to tell her all that happened, minus getting in trouble. Lacey was walking to the kitchen when she realized that her mind was constantly on Jose. She found herself looking forward to tomorrow morning more so then usual. _Why am I thinking about him? Is it possible that I like him after meeting him only once?_ She thought to herself.


End file.
